Tears of blood
by torturelover
Summary: What happens when Harry is killed by Voldemort and unlocks his inheritance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything seen in this story or Harry Potter.

I saw Cedric tumble to the ground as he was struck by a sickly green bolt of light. I knew I was screaming but I couldn't hear it. Voldemort walked up to me and said "Will you join me or do you want to die?"

Before I could stop myself I said "I will join you if you kill me."

Voldemort was shocked and said "Why?"

I said "So I can claim my inheritance."

The next thing I saw was a bolt of green light coming at my face. I knocked my glasses off as the bolt of green light struck my chest. Immediately I saw a black robbed figure gliding towards me. I felt the life leave me and I floated into the waiting arms of death.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was shades of color in heat. Most of the landscape was an indistinct gray but out of the corner of my eye I saw a red shape moving my way. I stood and turned to face it. I recognized Lolth and a smile crept upon my face. "Greetings Lolth how may I serve you on this fine day," I said.

"There is nothing you can do for me but awaken to your world the truth about me," she said.

"Farewell then my lovely spider queen," I said as the world dissolved around me.

I awoke to the sight of Voldemort bending over me looking concerned "Hello to you to," I said as I got to my feet.

I noticed I had a set of finely crafted scimitars hanging on my belt. I grinned as I saw my new body and noticed Lord Voldemort staring at me. I quickly summoned a globe of darkness and moved towards Voldemort as I removed the middle of the sphere, and when I reached Voldemort I dropped the globe over us and tested the thickness of the darkness. Satisfied I turned to Voldemort and said "Let's get one thing clear my lord. I will not bow to you or kiss your robes. I will be your equal or I will kill you."

"Then how will I summon you to my side?" he said.

In reply I removed a worn leather pouch from my neck and handed it to him. "Mark this and connect it to the rest of the marks. I will know when you need me".

"What are you?" He said as he connected the pouch to his mark.

"I will not tell you until you find out for yourself".

A/N: Another short chapter but I will try to update at least once a week if I can. Send me a review and I will be motivated to keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything seen in this story or Harry Potter.

The flash of a portkey leaving broke into my thoughts and I knew at that moment Harry Potter would be proclaimed dead to the magical world. I knew I needed to create an alias for my new body so I decided to ask Voldemort what to do. "Hey Voldemort!" I said.

"Yes?" he asked with a sigh.

"What do you think of Kematian for my new name?" I said

"How about Mors?"

"I don't know what about Mirtis?" I asked slightly frustrated.

"Come to my manor and sleep on it. You will feel better tomorrow and be able to think with a clear head," He offered with a slight yawn.

"Ok I'm tired anyway," I said as I dragged myself over to him so he could apparate us to his manor.

I automatically felt like I was going to explode as I was being sucked through a rubber tube. We landed in a dimly lit bedroom. I realized that this was Voldemort's bedroom and blushed; glad it was dark. I asked where I was sleeping and he said in the bed. I looked at him and saw that his face was hotter than normal and I realized he was blushing. I almost awed but I stopped myself and unbuckled my scimitars and climbed into bed

A/N: Another chapter and a poll up on my profile. Please vote on Harry's new name.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything seen in this story or Harry Potter.

"" LEATERS""

" speaking"

_parseltounge, spells_

**drow language**

I woke up and turned my head to look at tom. a few minutes later I got up for the day and headed to the shower I showered quickly and got dressed. I went back into the bedroom and got my old glasses and began trying to black out the lenses so I could see out of them but would not be blinded by the sun several hours later I heard the manor beginning to wake up and begin preparing for the day. moments later I noticed tom beginning to stir and decided to try to finnish my glasses later that day.a short while later found me in the breakfast room eating pancakes spread with jam as I spread another pancake with jam I saw an owl flying towards the manor I looked at tom and saw confusion on his face " whats wrong tom why is there an owl flying this way"

He turned to me and said " this house has anti-owl wards that owl should have been dead the minute it crossed the wards"

I immediately grew worried and looked back at the owl I could tell this was not a regular owl by the heat it was putting off the heat emissions were very low it arrived at the window wich was closed and then if flew right through the window it stuck its talons in my face and it held a letter addressed to me I reached up and removed the letter i turned the letter over and saw the oddest crest it was a shield divided into six sections one section had people who looked like me, another had a furry wolf, another had a dragon, another had a man halfway turning into an animal, yet another had people covered in flames and water, and the last was an unidentifiable beast the shield was supported by two bloody hands I cracked open the seal and removed the parchment inside on top of the letter I read the words

"" dear Mr. Potter we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to tier breche school of sorcery and fighting

sincearly head-mistress mattron Banere ""

A/N poll on my profile please vote i can not post chapter 4 untill i get an new name for harry to use


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything seen in this story or Harry Potter except the oc's.

"" LETTERS""

" speaking"

_parseltounge_

spells

**drow language**

I paced the room waiting for tom to return with my supplies for school I checked my watch for what seamed like the millionth time. I slowly deepened my breathing and fell into a forward fold. I easily glided through the movements to a sun salutation. a short while later I heard tom return I ran to meet him and he said " I got your supplies and opened you a new account under the name Kematian so that is your new alias"

I did a little happy dance " yippee " I said

Tom chuckled and said " OK now we need to hold a meeting for my death eaters to introduce you as my consort"

I paled several shades which was hard to do when you're as black as night " why do you want to introduce me as your consort"

with a smirk he replied "because I heard you moaning my name last night in your sleep and because it will be the only explanation for why you are my equal"

blushing i replied " OK that makes sense but can I kill some of the death eaters ?"

" it depends on who and why but ill let you know if you can"

smiling I walked away to put my stuff away in my new room

A/N OK I don't know how good it is but here it is leave me a review if you want Virtual fudge and I will accept any oc submitted if they will fit in my story properly if you want an oc submitted please leave a review or pm me with their info INCLUDING personality and some background history

Races are

Drow they have black skin, infrared vision and are good with swords

humanoid dragon covered in scales, have wings, good with all weapons

elementals skin are made from the element they control and their hair represents their element good with all weapons


End file.
